


Top or Bottom?

by gayaf



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayaf/pseuds/gayaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex takes Nursey home for the weekend. When he asks a question that takes Nursey off guard, they both get a lil flustered and sexy time ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top or Bottom?

Dex stopped the car and sighed.  
"This is it." He sighed and looked over to Nursey. "Also please call me Wil. If you call me Dex my siblings will chirp you relentlessly. Ok Derek?"  
"Ok William." Nursey smirked and got out of the car. They grabbed their bags from the bed of the truck, and walked up to the front door. Before Dex even could knock the door swung open and 5 redheads jumped out. Jesus. Nursey looked on in shock. He never realized there were so many Poindexters. There were twin girls who looked 12, an 8 year old boy, a 5 year old girl, and a teenage girl standing by smiling. Dex got up and hugged his sister.  
"Hey Kat." He smiled, as the two youngest children clung to his legs. "Will!" A voice shouted and a plump woman came out to greet him.  
"Hey Mom." He hugged her tightly. "This is my friend Derek." Dex pointed to Nursey.  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Poindexter." Nursey smiled and was soon brought into a hug.  
"Oh honey call me Karen." She smiled and ushered everyone into the house. "You two go get unpacked. Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes." She smiled and Nursey followed Dex up the stairs.  
"So this is my room." Dex said and opened the door to reveal a bunk bed, a desk, and the walls covered in Star Wars posters. "Top or Bottom?" He asked. Nursey was taken aback. This is so sudden. Why would Dex ask this now?  
"Top." Nursey responded unsure.  
"Ok then." Dex said and plopped his bag down on the bottom bunk.  
"Oh. Ohhh. You meant top or bottom bunk." Nursey said.  
"Yes you idiot what else would I be- oh." Dex turned red and picked his bag up from the bed.  
"In that case, bottom." Nursey responded.  
"Oh my god." Dex said embarrassed and pulled out his laptop.  
"What about you?" Nursey asked.  
"I'm versatile, but bottom I guess." Dex spoke. Nursey could see he was heating up. Pop music blasted from downstairs, and Dex's siblings were singing along to Katy Perry.  
"Interesting." Nursey mused.  
"What." Dex said, still unable to look at Nursey.  
"It's a bit of a coincidence that I'm a top and you're a bottom hm?"  
"Are you chirping me?" Dex asked. Nursey paused.  
"I'm not chirping you." Nursey responded and there was silence in the room for a minute. Nursey pulled out his laptop and sat on the bunk, while Dex worked at his desk. Suddenly Nursey slammed his laptop closed.  
"Do you want to fuck?" He asked.  
"What?" Dex practically screamed and spun his chair around.  
"Damnit." Nursey cursed and grabbed his bag. "Sorry." He said and reached for the door.  
"Yes." Dex answered.  
"What?" Nursey asked.  
"Yeah I want to fuck." He repeated.  
"Really? Cuz we don't have to, I was just wondering."  
"Nurse I like you a lot. I want to." Dex smiled.  
"I like you so much." Nursey dropped his bag and quickly went over and kissed Dex. Dex pulled away.  
"Give me a minute." Dex said. He moved his dresser over ever so slightly so that it was covering the door enough so no one could come in. He opened a drawer in his dressed and threw a condom at Nursey. He opened a door that led into the bathroom.  
"Nurse listen to me. Everything creaks very loudly. The bed creaks, the doors creak, the floor creaks. The bathroom does not creak. So either we fuck in here or we don't fuck at all. And you have to be quiet. So so so quiet." Dex stressed.  
"Yeah I was kinda hoping to take a shower." Nursey smirked. Dex pulled Nursey over by his shirt. And kissed him. They stripped and got into the shower. Nursey rolled on the condom and pressed Dex against the wall. Nursey kissed Dex's neck and Dex whispered "no hickies." Nursey smirked and dropped down to his knees. He kissed Dex's hips moving closer and closer to the center. Dex was already erect, as Nursey slid his hand up and down. Dex breathed heavily, but Nursey didn't let him get off. He stood up, turned him around and pressed his dick against Dex's ass.  
"Are you ok?" Nursey asked.  
"Yes." Dex breathed. Nursey left kisses on Dex's shoulder before inserting himself into him. Dex let out a moan and Nursey put his hand over Dex's mouth. Nursey thrusted in and out of Dex until he could feel himself getting weak.  
"Dexy, I'm gonna come." Nursey whimpered. Nursey took a hold of Dex's cock and jerked him while he thrusted. Nursey was letting out small, soft sounds and Dex was muffling his groans. With one final thrust Nursey came and had to bite his hand to try and stop the loud moan from coming out, it didn't work.  
"Fuck that's so hot." Dex whimpered and came. Nursey pulled out and breathed heavily. Dex shut off the water and threw Nursey a towel. They exited the bathroom and flopped onto Nursey's bed. They breathed heavily and loudly, and Katy Perry was still being played downstairs.  
"Fuck. That was amazing." Nursey sighed and looked over to Dex. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fantastic." Dex smiled and grabbed Nursey's hand. Dex looked over at the clock. 5:55.  
"Fuck. Nurse get dressed. Dinner is served at 6." Nursey nodded and got up with a grunt. He pulled on his jeans and threw on a sweater from his bag. He went into the bathroom and did his hair as best he could for it being wet. He ended up throwing a beanie on over it. He left the bathroom and saw Dex fixing his hair in the mirror. 5:59.  
"Ready?" Dex asked and straightened his shirt.  
"Yeah." Nursey sighed as Dex carefully moved the dresser back. Nursey quickly pressed a kiss to Dex's cheek, which made him smile. He opened the door and the two boys walked down stairs.  
"Will!" His mother called. Dex turned the corner.  
"Yeah mom?" He asked.  
"Could you carry out the mashed potatoes, oh and Derek would you set the rolls down." She handed each of the boys a bowl and Dex showed Nursey to the dining room. They set the food down as Dex's sister set the table. She shoved forks into Nursey's hand.  
"Go round up the kids." Kat told Dex. Dex left the room and Nursey followed Kat around the table placing forks on top of the napkins.  
"So Derek. How long have you been dating my brother?" Kat whispered. It was so quiet Nursey thought he didn't really hear it. Nursey stayed quiet for a moment, processing the situation.  
"We don't have a label." He answered carefully.  
"Whatever floats your boat man." She shrugged as she started placing knives down.  
"Did D- Will tell you we were?" Nursey asked confused.  
"No, but I mean it's so obvious." She paused. "Also my room is right next to the bathroom." Nursey almost died right then and there. Before he had time to respond the kids came bouncing into the room and Mrs. Poindexter brought out the meatloaf. Nursey took a seat, and Dex sat down next to him, with Kat across from them smirking.  
"Dex." Nursey whispered.  
"Hm?" Dex said turning his head to look at Nursey and took a sip of water.  
"Your sister heard us fucking." Nursey whispered. Dex choked on his water, causing all eyes to be on him.  
"Yo dude you alright?" Nursey laughed and slapped Dex on the back. Dex turned red and cleared his throat.  
"Yeah, yeah. Can you pass the potatoes?" The rest of the dinner was thankfully very loud with the youngest children talking about their weeks at school. Dex and Nursey ate in silence, answering the occasional question from Mrs. Poindexter.  
"You boys look tired. Why don't you head up to bed. I can handle the dishes." Mrs. Poindexter said sweetly.  
"Thanks mom." Dex kissed his mom goodnight and put his and Nursey's plate in the sink.  
"Dinner was delicious, thank you." Nursey smiled and placed his plate in the sink.  
"Oh you're so welcome Derek. Get a good night's sleep." Nursey went upstairs and opened the door to Dex's room. He was sitting on the bottom bunk with his head in his hands.  
"Dex?" He asked carefully and closed the door. He quietly moved the dresser over and sat down next to Dex.  
"That's so embarrassing." He sighed.  
"Babe it's ok." Dex tensed and Nursey realized he had just used a pet name. Dex looked up and smirked. Nursey wanted to smack that smirk off of his face. Or kiss it off. Maybe both. "I'm not in the mood to be chirped. I just want to go to sleep."  
"Nurse it's 7:30."  
"I pulled an all nighter last night, remember."  
"Oh right you had that oral poetry whatever at the ass crack of dawn."  
"And then I had to go take a test on Tolstoy."  
"Yeah you've had a long day, let's go to sleep."  
"Weren't you up until 3 doing that code anyway?"  
"Yeah and then I woke up at 6 to finish it before my 8 o'clock class."  
"Yeah let's go to sleep" Nursey confirmed and took off his shirt and jeans. He pulled his toothbrush out of his bag and brushed his teeth before crawling into the bottom bunk. Dex finished brushing his teeth, turned the light off and got into bed next to Nursey. Nursey wrapped his arm around Dex's waist and sighed contently.  
"Your sister also asked me how long we had been dating." Nursey spoke quietly.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said we didn't have a label."  
"Well that's true." Dex sighed.  
"Hey Dex?" Nursey asked. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Dex flipped to face Nursey.  
"Yes." He grinned and pressed a kiss to Nursey's smirking lips. Nursey grabbed him by the waist and pulled Dex on top of him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I thought you didn't like labels anyway?" Dex chirped.  
"Shut up." Nursey grinned and held Dex close as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
